The Fourth Great Dojutsu
by Moctheusername
Summary: During the sealing of Kyuubi, Naruto's genes were scrambled. The result? A dojutsu capable of copying anything, even Kekkei Genkai. The world order has changed. How? Who knows? Inspired by KyuubiGoku's story The Ultimate Dojutsu.


**Hello everybody. I recently read KyuubiGoku's story, the Ultimate Dojutsu, and personally I enjoyed it. The idea of a dojutsu like that appealed to me and I wanted to write my own take on that. One or two private messages later, here it is. I hope you all like it. If not, okay. It's your mind.**

**Oh, and I am sorry if anyone was looking for chapter three of The Soul Ruby or chapter two of The Swordsman. I'm writing those chapters but currently I can't get to the files of the bits already written. That will be remedied soon.**

**Anyways, let's just get going on the story, shall we?**

* * *

Minato looked over to his newborn son lying on the ground nearby and sighed, ignoring the fact that his hand was currently inside of a raging bijuu's soul and was ripping it apart.

Said bijuu was thrashing about and roaring loud enough to shake the rooftops of Konoha in the distance during this process. It was clawing the ground and shredding it into massive chunks while it tried to crush the human presently causing it huge amounts of pain into dust. It kept missing the human and, as time went on, its movements grew slower and slower while also becoming less violent. Eventually it stopped moving altogether.

Minato's breathing became slower and slower as the remnants of his soul was being sucked into the Shinigami. In his final moments he looked again to his son and thought, "_Forgive me, Naruto. I never wanted this to happen to you. However, it was the only way to save Konoha. I'm sorry." _Minato briefly chuckled as his vision dimmed. "_If it makes you feel any better, your mother will rip me a new one in the afterlife. Good thing I would be already dead, right, Naruto?"_

Just as his final breath left his body Minato said his last words.

"Goodbye, Naruto." At that he slumped to the ground and the darkness overcame him. The last thing he saw of the world was his son crying, the Third Hokage with some Anbu ninja running in his direction, and a pale figure reaching towards his body….

Funny thing about a bijuu's chakra. When its carrier dies, a little bit of its chakra escapes to the closest source similar to it even as the rest disperses into the air. This means that when Minato died a tiny bit of the Kyuubi's Yin chakra escaped into Naruto as the rest of it vanished. This had the effect of scrambling the Yang chakra already trying to settle into Naruto's body. The two chakra types clashed and blended, almost overwhelming the child's fragile body. Just as Naruto's body threatened to explode from the strain the Yin chakra managed to mix itself in.

However, it had a minor…. side effect.

In order to reduce the strain of carrying both the Kyuubi's Yang chakra and a little of its Yin chakra, the Yin chakra in question swirled around in Naruto's genes and adjusted them to better suit carrying bijuu chakra. While doing so, however, it mixed, combined, and purified several dormant genes lurking deep within Naruto's genetic code, creating something never before seen in the entirety of the Elemental Nations. Specifically, it created a very special dojutsu.

A dojutsu that could change everything about Kekkei Genkai…. and the Elemental Nations themselves.

* * *

**Skip, skap, skip, skap, skip skip skap skap, Time Skip! Seven years later. (Warning. Naruto cliche det****ected. Cliche meter moved to Level One.)**

"Hahaha, you should have seen your faces! Actually you should have seen your masks!" Naruto laughed loudly as he ran away from the group of Anbu chasing after him.

It was his birthday, October tenth, and he just pulled off one of his best pranks yet. He had snuck into the Anbu headquarters and… "modified" their masks a bit. When the Anbu had came outside a few minutes ago a layer of paint fell off their masks to reveal the "pretty" pictures beneath (**think rainbows, unicorns, that sort of thing. No offense to anyone but imagine that on a Anbu's mask. Priceless)**. Everyone had started pointing and laughing at them and, despite the masks covering their faces, everyone could tell that the Anbu felt embarrassed. When they had seen Naruto in the crowd, laughing, they knew who the culprit was and started chasing after him. He led them on a merry tour of Konoha, dodging their grabbing hands and avoiding their attempts to cut him off, laughing all the while. Eventually he ducked into an alley and watched as the Anbu charged by with their laughter-inducing masks. He chuckled as he left the alley and started walking along a side road.

"Hahaha that was funny! I only wish that I saw what their expression was under their masks! Hahaha I definitely have to top that! Hahaha!" He kept laughing as he made his way towards his home. Before he could get very far, however, a small group of people clutching bottles appeared out of nowhere right in his path. He stopped as they noticed him and turned in his direction.

"You're that brat, aren't ya?" One of them grunted in a low tone as he took a swig from his bottle. Before Naruto could answer, though, another member of the group glared at him and said angrily, "Yeah, that's him. Cheeky little brat. Walking around the place like you own it. Pulling this d*mn pranks on everyone. Laughing and jeering at the rest of us, on today of all days no less. Tell me, fox brat, what will you do in the future?"

Naruto, who was feeling a bit afraid at the time, suddenly brightened up and smiled. He started jumping around and yelling, "I will become the greatest Hokage you have ever seen! You all will look up to me and respect me, believe it!"

The mob, for at this point they were starting to seem like one, bristled at the statement and started to grow furious. Most of them were so drunk that all it would take to push them over the edge was one little thing and Naruto just provided it.

"You little demon brat!" One of them screamed. "How dare you ask for our respect?! After all you have done?! You should be groveling at our feet, begging for our forgiveness for what you have done instead of having the nerve, the very nerve, to demand our respect! How dare you?!"

"W-wh-what d-did I d-do?" Naruto stuttered out meekly. _They're looking at me funny and it scares me._ That was the thought running through his mind as he shivered and shrunk under the glares of the mob.

"MWHAHAHA, you don't even know what you did!" The same one from before laughed out. It frightened Naruto because it was not the laugh that he had, the laugh of a harmless successful prankster. The laugh he heard was the laugh of a sadist promising pain to the listener, the laugh of an insane maniac. "The little demon doesn't know what he did! He doesn't know of all the lives he destroyed, the homes ruined, the families destroyed! MWHAHAHA! WELL WE WILL MAKE YOU REMEMBER!" With that final roar ringing in his ears the mob lurched at him and grabbed him before he could escape.

As was the norm, most of the village had gathered near the various cemeteries and monuments to mourn those who died during that fateful day. During that time many districts in Konoha were basically empty with only the odd soul within. One such district that night echoed with the cries of a young boy in great pain and a fiendish mob driven beyond reason.

"S-stop! Please! It hurts!" cried out Naruto as the mob kept beating him with their fists and the occasional bottle. His body already had many cuts and gashes on it and, while the cuts healed fairly quickly, the mob just kept coming and coming, placing many more wounds on his body than it could heal. Finally, the mob surged back for a moment, leaving Naruto bloodied and broken on the ground, his once-white shirt stained with red from his blood.

"Huh, huh, you like it, demon brat?!" the apparent leader screamed at him. He was always beating down him with his bottle, even as the others took a momentary break. He had stopped for the first time and stood over Naruto's limp form, cackling to himself as blood dripped from his shattered bottle. "How do you feel, demon? Do you hurt? Is the little itty-bitty demon brat hurting and bleeding? Don't worry. When we are done you will think this part was just a tumble on the playground!" His cackle grew louder as he lifted up his dripping bottle and prepared to bring it down on Naruto once more.

Throughout the leader's ranting Naruto was lying on the ground and whimpering. He kept thinking, _OW OW OW OW. That (whimper) really hurt. Why did they do that? Why? Is he going to do it again? Why? Why won't he stop? Why did I do? _He saw the man lift his bottle, saw the gleam of hatred in his eyes, and saw the light from a streetlight glisten off his dripping blood.

_No._ Naruto cried out mentally. _No, no, no, NO! I WANT HIM TO STOP! I WANT HIM TO STOP! I…_ Naruto stopped his mental pleading for the moment as he felt…. something. Something strange but somewhat familar ran through his body, filling him with new strength. He closed his eyes as he felt it pass through his veins and make its way towards his eyes. He flinched in pain as, inside of him, things shattered, spread apart, and connect themselves anew. His mind flooded with unusual clearness. He felt as if he was missing something before but now had just found it. With a final _click!_ everything was put back together and he felt better than ever before. He opened his eyes.

The man yelled out as his bottle began descending towards Naruto. His bottle drew closer to the unsuspecting blonde's head and closer and closer and closer and it… stopped. The man blinked. The child he had been beating had, somehow, stood back up and caught the bottle as it plunged towards him. For a moment they stared at each other. The man sneered at Naruto, who merely stared back. The man was about to continue with his blow when he suddenly noticed something. _His eyes… they seem… different?_ The thought was making its way around his mind when, without forewarning, Naruto shoved the man's arm aside and punched him in the gut.

"Ow! You little-! I'm gonna-! Arrrggghh!" the man roared as he doubled over in pain. Naruto didn't react save for punching the man in the gut again. "OWW!" The man collapsed from the pain in his stomach as his fellow child-beaters watched, slack-jawed. Naruto turned to them, his facial expression as blank as it could be, and waited. Crickets chirped as both parties remained motionless. Then, out of nowhere, three men snapped out of it and drunkenly charged at Naruto, battle-cries ringing in their ears. Naruto just stood there, waiting for the men to come closer. They had reached him and were just about to strike when he moved.

He ducked under the first attacker's punch and uppercutted him right in the jaw. As he stumbled backwards Naruto leaned to the side a tad, just enough for the next one's wide haymaker to miss by an inch. Before the man could stop his swing Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him around, swinging him around and letting go of him at the right moment. The momentum generated caused the man to go flying into his still-stumbling partner, probably helped out a bit by the kick that Naruto had hit him with in the back. The two men fell to the ground in a fit of drunken confusion.

Naruto turned, only to jump back as the last man, evidently much more of a fighter than the other two, sent a flurry of punches at Naruto. Naruto ducked under a particularly vicious blow then lifted his arms to block the next set of blows coming in. Finally an opportunity to strike back came for Naruto and he took it. When the man punched again Naruto, instead of moving away or blocking, stepped forward, getting into the man's personal space and rendering his blow ineffective. Naruto unleashed his own flurry of punches into the man's stomach, causing him to double over in intense pain. Naruto finished his flurry with an uppercut, sending the man into the air before crashing into the ground, unconscious.

Naruto turned back to the crowd and the two men climbing to their feet. They stared at him with shock and more than a hint of fear. He took a step forward and the mob paled. Another and they started sweating. One more and the mob was practically tripping over each other trying to get away from him. He turned back to the two men remaining. One was unconscious on the ground and the other was the leader, still doubled over in pain. He looked up as Naruto stepped closer to him and paled a little. He had seen what had happened to the three other man. H*ll, one was still knocked out near him. He was silently freaking out.

"W-w-what are you? Are you truly a demon?" he stammered out as Naruto stepped closer to him. He wasn't freaked out about _what_ happened, he was freaked out by _who _had made it happen. To see three men beaten up by a seven year-old child, that was freaky. For him to also be beaten up by the child, it was downright scary. He felt a drop of sweat slide down his forehead as Naruto stepped up to him. He held his breath, almost terrified of what his answer will be.

The only answer he got was a punch to the face, knocking him out cold. Naruto looked down at the unconscious man, face emotionless and blank, before he turned back again and walked off. At least he attempted to but instead promptly stumbled, almost crashing into the ground. He barely managed to stand back up, clutching at his head.

"Ow. What happened? Last thing I remember was the bottle in the air and a rush of power…."

He murmured, looking around for the mob. Not finding them he turned around, only to widen his eyes in shock at seeing the two men on the ground. "What the-? Did someone come rescue me? If so, where are they now?" He examined the men more closely, attempting to try and find a hint of who helped him, but all he saw was some bloodstains and some red thread.

"Wait….. red thread? Bloodstains?" Quickly looking over himself Naruto found a few tears in his shirt and a few wounds on his knuckles, still coated with fresh blood. "Oh no…" he murmured in a scared tone. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no. I am not a demon. I am not a demon. I am not a demon. I AM NOT A DEMON!" He screamed, backing away from the men and running away, making his way to the Hokage's office.

As he passed a store window he noticed something about his eyes but it only served to scare him more and made him run faster.

He saw, reflected in the window pane, his blue eyes. Same shade, same pupil, same everything save one thing. He saw, in the window, a blue eye with a silver ring circling the pupil.

* * *

The Hokage smiled as he sat back in his chair. For once he finally had his paperwork done, his grandson was a cute little toddler, and there was no pressing emergency facing him at this point. What could possibly ruin such a perfect night?

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._ He heard the sound of footsteps running closer to his door and he sighed. Only one person would dare run to his door without any signs of stopping. _And just when i thought it would have been a peaceful night too _he thought to himself as the doors slammed open and a young blonde-haired boy ran in. He loved Naruto like his own grandson, it's just that he had a habit of bringing in unnecessary hassle. He put a smile on his face when Naruto stopped in front of him, only to frown when he saw Naruto's frightened expression.

"H-Hokage-sama!" he yelled. Sarutobi's frown deepened when he heard Naruto say that. Naruto only used his formal title and honorific when something either important or bad happened. Based on his expression, it was the latter. Naruto opened his mouth to continue, only for an Anbu to pop up out of nowhere to grab the boy.

"Hokage-sama, should I remove this boy from your presence?" he asked, gripping Naruto's shoulder tightly. Sarutobi, on the other hand, just shook his head.

"No, Weasel, he is fine. You may resume your duties." The masked Anbu nodded to his Hokage before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Now, Naruto, what seems to be the problem?" Sarutobi asked the boy. The boy shivered as he began stuttering.

"W-w-well H-h-hokage-s-sama it h-happened like-" Naruto began, only to be cut off by the Hokage.

"Breath, Naruto, then speak."

Naruto took a few deep breathes before beginning again.

"Well, Hokage-sama, I was walking along when these people appeared. They grew angry when I said I wanted to become Hokage and that I wanted their respect. They started hurting me by hitting me with their bottles and fists."

At this point Sarutobi interrupted by growling out loud. No one, and he meant _no one,_ was to ever beat a child, especially Naruto. He had saved them from the Kyuubi and that was his thanks?! Unacceptable.

"Did you recognize any of them, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, Hokage-sama, I did not. There may be two still unconscious there, though." The Hokage widened his eyes when he heard that.

"What do you mean, unconscious? Did someone save you? Did you knock them out yourself?" He asked this last bit with a hint of incredulity. Naruto was just seven years old. How could he possibly knock out two grown men, even if they were civilians (assuming that they were civilians. Scratch that, of course they were. If they were ninja then Naruto would have already been dead).

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Uh, Hokage-sama, I don't know." Seeing the eyebrow already going up, he explained. "All I remember was that one moment the leader was about to hit me with his bottle and that I felt a sudden rush of strength, the next everyone but the two unconscious men were gone and that I had this strange ring in my eyes." He pointed at his pupil, causing the Hokage to lean in to figure out what he was talking about.

The Hokage's eyes widened in shock for there definitely was two new silver rings surrounding Naruto's pupils that where not there before.

He quickly regained his composure when he heard Naruto speak again. "T-they called me a demon, Hokage-sama. Am I? Am I a demon? I don't remember anything, all I know is that two men ended up unconscious and that was there. Does that make me a demon?" Naruto was on the verge of tears. He didn't know what was going on and he was scared. He didn't want to be a demon.

Sarutobi's eyes began to water as he grabbed the young boy and pulled him into a hug. "Naruto," he said, holding the boy in a grandfatherly hug. "You are not a demon nor will you ever be. You will always be Naruto and never, _never_, let anyone tell you otherwise. Okay?" he said, eliciting a nod from the young boy.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He said before jumping back and giving them the classic Naruto grin. "I am Naruto and I will, one day, take that hat from you, believe it!" He shouted, getting a chuckle from the aging Hokage. "Bye!" At that he ran out of the room.

Sarutobi chuckled again before snapping his fingers. Immediately an Anbu appeared in front of him and bowed. He said, "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Bring me a book on dojutsu." The Third Hokage ordered the masked figure. With a nod the Anbu vanished in a swirl of leaves. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

_Odd,_ he thought to himself. _The rush of power, the ring in his eyes, the unconscious men, the forgetfulness… it sounds like a dojutsu. But the Uzumakis' never had one and Minato was a first-generation ninja. Did Kushina-? No, she would never do that, she loved Minato too much. Plus Naruto looks almost exactly like Minato anyway. Still, what happened then? Why, by the way, does Naruto seem almost more…. intelligent? Clearheaded? Focused? Something, besides his eyes, just seems different about him. I simply can't put my finger on it._

He sighed again. A mystery for another time. He turned around and looked upon his village. He turned back to his desk and almost screamed with despair when he saw a new stack of paperwork waiting for him.

_I'm getting too old for this cr*p._ He thought that as he signed the topmost paper, the first of many papers signed that night.

* * *

_One week later_

Naruto walked, deep in thought as he walked around Konoha during midday. Ever since that night, after he had unlocked that strange sense of power and the Hokage had detained those two men, he felt… different. Everything seemed to make so much more sense and the world was so much brighter. His thoughts were logical for once in his life and everything just clicked. He still couldn't remember what happened with the men but that was okay. He didn't need to know.

He began whistling a little. Everything was just great now! He looked in a nearby window and grinned. Yup, the silver rings were still there. He actually kinda liked them now. They seemed kinda cool.

Unbeknownst to the kid, everyone was staring at him. Naruto Uzumaki, the Prankster King of Konoha, was out and about just walking, not pulling any pranks on anyone? It's a miracle! Several people fell to the ground and started praising Kami, others froze, and a few even looked at their coffee cups to make sure it wasn't spiked or anything.

Naruto continued on his merry way, unaware of the many reactions he was getting from the surrounding people. He was too lost in his own little world to care at the moment.

He was so lost, in fact, that he didn't notice that he wandered onto a training field until he heard a shout of "Watch out!" His instincts took over, making him perform a forward roll as a wave of fire passed over his head. He stood back up on his feet and dusted himself off as a black-haired kid ran over to him.

"Be careful, man. I'm trying to learn the Grand Fireball Technique and I don't want to burn anyone!" The boy said to him. Naruto smiled as stood back up and properly saw the boy. His eyes were black, just like his hair, and he wore a short-sleeved, high-collared, and blue shirt. His shorts were white, his sandals were black, and he rounded it all out with a simple black belt.

"Of course. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Nice to meet you, the name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said, sticking out his hand for the other boy to take. He smiled as well.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The two boys dropped hands. They stood awkwardly for a moment before Naruto asked, "So…. whatcha working on?"

Sasuke frowned as he trudged back to his spot on the training field, gesturing for Naruto to move out of the way. "My dad is trying to teach me the Grand Fireball Technique but I just can't get it right. I have to get it right because my brother did his right on the first try, so I need to catch up." He sighed. "It's just so hard though. I can't seem to do the handsigns right."

Naruto gained a thoughtful look upon hearing that. He had heard about the handsigns before, even seen a few once, but he didn't have much experience with them in general. Something in the depths of his mind, though, told him to watch Sasuke do it.

"Mind showing me?" He asked the young Uchiha. Sasuke just shrugged.

"Alright, but I don't know what it will do." He turned around and began twisting and flexing his fingers, performing a complicated set of signs. He stopped at one, took a deep breath, and tried to form a large fireball. For a brief moment a vague spherical shape formed in the air before deforming and unleashing a wave of fire around the field. Naruto had to whistle at the vast amount of destruction.

"On a purely destructive scale, I would give that about an eight." He said as he walked up next to the Uchiha boy. Said boy merely sighed.

"Hai, but unless that's a Grand Fireball I am out of luck." Sasuke started becoming sad. "I will never become as good as my brother."

Naruto didn't like seeing anyone sad, especially this nice boy his age he just met. He would help him in any way he could. Just as he declared that mentally he suddenly was hit with a bout of inspiration.

"Hey, Sasuke. I think I know what is wrong with it." Sasuke turned so fast that Naruto thought he got whiplash just from watching.

"What? What is wrong with it?" He asked in an over-eager tone, reminding Naruto of a puppy.

"I think you merely need to straighten this sign and…." Naruto told Sasuke about the several signs he could straighten up and fix while Sasuke hung onto his every word.

"Now try it." Sasuke nodded and returned to his place on the field as Naruto ran away to a safe distance. Sasuke took a deep breath and flashed a set of handsigns. A ball of fire began forming, growing larger and larger and larger. Finally Sasuke reached the point where he had to finish. He took one last breath before finishing his set of handsigns.

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!) **Sasuke shouted out just as the massive fireball was unleashed, smacking into the ground nearby and creating a large crater. Sasuke started grinning as he turned back to Naruto, who currently was holding a card with the number ten on it up high.

"I did it! I did it! Thank you so much, Naruto! Now I can rival my brother in my father's eyes!" Sasuke shouted out, jumping around with glee. Naruto grinned as well as he joined his new friend in his celebration.

"Congrats, Sasuke, you are welcome! Actually, thank you! I thought of a cool technique based off your first attempts!" Naruto shouted, dancing around as Sasuke suddenly stopped.

"What? You created a technique based off my failures?!" Naruto' reply was a grin and a nod. "Show me, please."

"With pleasure!" Naruto yelled, moving to Sasuke's former place on the field as Sasuke moved off. Naruto began flashing a set of signs as he breathed. Observing the blonde Sasuke saw that the handsigns looked like the ones for the Grand Fireball Technique, only…. sloppier? Naruto finished the signs as a deformed ball of fire formed in front of him.

**Katon: Henkei Shita Kasai O Furu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Deformed Fire Wave Technique!) **Naruto shouted as his ball of fire collapsed and a wave of fire spread across the field. Sasuke felt his jaw drop as he saw the wave of fire destroy seversl trees in the clearing before finally fading away.

Naruto jumped in front of him and beamed. "Not bad for my first-ever jutsu, right?" He asked. Sasuke's eyes almost popped out of his head when he heard that.

"That was your first ever jutsu? Like, ever?" He asked in awe. Naruto nodded, that same silly grin still on his face.

Sasuke shook his head and looked at the blonde with a new sense of respect. "Amazing, man. Just amazing."

Naruto began jumping around with joy at this point. "I know, right? Now let's go celebrate!"

Sasuke cocked his head. "Celebrate? Where?"

"At this great ramen place I know, Come on, let's go Sasuke! Friends eat ramen together, so let's go already!"

Sasuke stopped and stared at the blonde boy in front of him. "Friends? We are… friends?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Of course! You think that after that jutsu stuff we wouldn't be? Come on, let's go!" At that the blonde began pulling Sasuke off in the direction of the food district. Sasuke looked at the boy for a moment before smiling and running with his new friend. He never had a friend before. He was always trying to become as good as his brother in order to earn his father's notice. Besides, he had never met anyone his age before. He simply was never in the right place at the right time. Now, though, now he had a friend. Sasuke's smile grew huge at the thought. If the rest of his friendship with Naruto was like today, he will never regret it.

The two boys ran off into the distance, searching for the ramen place that Naruto talked about. Apparently it was supposed to be delicious.

* * *

**Wow. That took a while to write for some reason. Well, I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter of my Naruto fanfic. I will not start anymore stories until I get farther along in them, the only exception being if I wrote a oneshot.**

**Anyways, as you could probably tell, Naruto has unlocked the first stage of his dojutsu but it is not capable of copying stuff yet. Perhaps you can try and figure out what the effects of the first stage are? Probably a bit obvious, but, you know, sometimes it is. Before I really start rambling I should probably end this. In that case, bye everyone. Have fun. Live life. Eat food. All that good stuff. Read, enjou, hate, review, flame, rant, so on and so forth. Whatever's good. Bye. Hope to see you again.**


End file.
